Meeting an Angel
by LittleBunny980
Summary: The Phantom meets Lily Christine Evans for the first time, and becomes the angel of music. R/R please :) Companion piece to 'Phantom of Hogwarts' though it can stand alone.


***~(-.-)~* A/N: Hey! This is a one-shot about when Erik first met Lily (or Christine, because I often confuse or switch between the two. Christine is Lily's middle name and common nickname.) and how he became the angel of music. This will work as a stand alone fic, but it's meant to be a companion piece to 'Phantom of Hogwarts,' my in-progress fanfic where Lily is Christine, James is Raoul and Erik is sexy. But hey, we already knew the last one. *~(-.-)~***

It was late. Christine knew this, but that didn't stop her. She'd already been reprimanded a few times about being out late, but she could care less. She'd had a nightmare. Again.

It was becoming a daily thing: She would get up after a long night of laying awake, go downstairs, eat her food, practice her ballet, eat more food, more ballet, more food, then back to bed. She would sleep for an hour before waking up in tears, at which point she'd head over to the chapel. She would pray to her father, then go back to her bed, only to lay awake for the remainder of the night. Christine was becoming sleep-deprived; it was killing her! Right now, she was heading to the chapel.

She finally arrived, and kneeled down before the small shrine she had set up. Nobody knew about this chapel; Christine had happened across it only the other week, and only she and her best friend Angel knew where it was. Angel was Christine's only friend, though she was quite devious. Whilst Christine was a shy, long-haired brunette with dark eyes, Angel was an outgoing blonde girl with light blue eyes. Christine had always thought her friend was prettier than her. Hell, everyone was prettier than her! (How ironic.)

Slowly, she struck a match and lit the candles. She bowed her head and said a private prayer to her father. Her nightmare stayed vividly in her mind. She was watching as her father died before her eyes, making one last promise of an angel that had still not showed. At first, she'd wondered if Angel might be the angel, but Angel was, in all honesty, not good at music. So she couldn't be the angel of music. Christine was destroyed when she realised the last words her father said were lies. She couldn't quite keep the sob from escaping her mouth. Then she shook her head. 'No, the angel exists!' she demanded her mind. 'I just haven't sung enough for him to hear me!' Christine took a shaky breath, and proceeded to sing her heart out.

Meanwhile, Erik was stalking around the Opera House, feeling as high and mighty as he had for years. He was slightly bored though… It had been this way for so long! He wished someone would listen to music as he did, that someone would appreciate it as he did.

That's when he heard it. The most beautiful sound to grace his ears since he first discovered the piano.

Quickly, he walked towards the sound as quickly as he could, and stopped in the wall of the old chapel. Who could be in there? No one had been in there for years… Or so he thought. There was a figure singing, and it was a glorious sound! It was clearly untrained, and not yet at its full potential, but how incredible it could be! Then he realised, the girl – he realised quickly it was a girl – was crying. If only he could comfort her…

And then, for some reason still unknown to him, he called out to her. "Child, why do you cry?" She looked up quickly. Erik saw now she had silky long brown hair that curled down her back, as well as striking eyes and a freckled face that made her seem as innocent as a child. That was all she was, he noticed with further inspection.

"Who… Whose there?" Erik smiled at the natural curiosity in the girl.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I-I'm Lily Evans… My middle name is Christine. My, my father… He passed away recently… He promised to send me the 'angel of music,' but he never did! Unless; who are you?"

The lie came easily to Erik, though he didn't mean it to.

"Who do you think I am?"

She gasped, looking up with such a hopeful expression, Erik just couldn't bring himself to regret the lie... yet.

"Angel?"

"Yes, child. I have come to help you." She grinned and looked around excitedly, trying to see him. "Child, your father sent me to you. I heard you are a good singer…" He trailed. He was just guessing that from her singing, and that she was promised an angel of _music_. Luckily for him, she nodded vigorously. "I will train you. You will make angels cry," He exclaimed, getting excited for the first time in years. Lily looked unsure, so he added, "And your father, he will hear us in heaven. He will be proud of you, Lily." She was nearly crying from happiness as she agreed.

And so began the story of the angel of music.

***~(-.-)~* A/N: That was fun to write! Review please! *~(-.-)~***


End file.
